Catherine Cap
Biography Catherine Cap (born October 20, 2029) is the adoptive daughter of Matthew and Marci Cap. She was born in Paris, France. As an infant, she was placed into foster care along with her vigintuplet siblings, Eclair, Lucas, Louis, Camille, Enzo, Hugo, Chloé, Marie, Matteo, Ynès, Ethan, Noah, Emma, Henri, André, Pierre, Suzanne, Françoise and Sylvie. Roles Jack VS. Jill – Jill The Nutcracker...Dewdrop The Secret Garden – Mary Lennox Wanda's Monster – Wanda Peter Pan and Wendy: a musical! – Wendy Darling A Christmas Carol...Caroline Appearance She has long golden blonde hair in French braids and blue eyes. She wears a red beret, a navy blue belted skirt, a black open vest, white stockings, a black-and-white striped t-shirt, a pair of black Mary Jane shoes and a blue scarf. She also has braces. Personality Catherine is a polite and well-mannered girl. She is happy and willing to help her mother and father out with any task without any complaint Family Tree *Father: Matthew Cap *Mother: Marci Cap *Brothers: Lucas Cap, Louis Cap, Enzo Cap, Hugo Cap, Matteo Cap, Ethan Cap, Noah Cap, Henri Cap, André Cap, Pierre Cap *Sisters: Eclair Cap, Camille Cap, Chloé Cap, Marie Cap, Ynès Cap, Emma Cap, Suzanne Cap, Françoise Cap, Sylvie Cap Birthday Parties *1st Birthday ~ Winnie the Pooh themed party *2nd Birthday ~ Paris themed party *3rd Birthday ~ Celebrated at Disneyland Paris *4th Birthday ~ Celebrated at Epcot *5th Birthday ~ Madeline themed party *6th Birthday ~ Disney's Ratatouille themed party *7th Birthday ~ Ballet themed party *8th Birthday ~ Pink Poodle in Paris party *9th Birthday ~ Garden party *10th Birthday ~ Celebrated at Walt Disney Studios Park *11th Birthday *12th Birthday *13th Birthday ~ Masquerade ball *14th Birthday ~ *15th Birthday ~ Relationships Matthew Cap - Her father Ashley Cap Violet Cap Ariel Cap Godiva Cap Shinji Cap Eui-Kon Cap Eclair Cap Anton Cap Kun-Sun Cap Shizuka Cap Ahmed Cap Alejandro Cap Arnoldo Cap Amira Cap Aban Cap Bindi Cap Shinji Cap Emma Cap Dennis Cap - she does not appreciate him making fun of her for her French culture or the fact that she wears braces Agnes Cap Hitomi Cap Marik Cap Adusa Cap Adika Cap Anubis Cap Cleopatra Cap Marci Cap - she adores Her mother Ethan Cap Kai Cap - she gets along well with her Japanese brother Noah Cap Mako Cap André Cap Françoise Cap - she is very close to her sister and gets along well with her Chikayo Cap - she is very close to her Japanese sister Satoshi Cap Mulan Cap Pierre Cap - she gets along well with her brother Mei-Lin Cap Fang Cap Enzo Cap Chloé Cap Hikari Cap - she likes her sister from Japan Moses Cap - her brother from South Africa Matilda Cap Tommie Cap Avril Cap Justin Cap Tepin Cap Ebba Cap Tatu Cap Lena Cap Bernard Cap Gonda Cap Mei-Lin Cap - her sister from China Kasumi Cap - her sister from Japan Sylvie Cap Suzanne Cap - her biological vigintuplet sister Lucas Cap - her biological vigintuplet brother Taco Cap Henna Cap Xochitl Cap Saasa Cap Thora Cap Fidel Cap Jvana Cap Xavier Cap José Cap Manuela Cap Joaquin Cap Kwan Cap Oz Cap Dylan Cap Storm Cap Simón Cap Itzli Cap Olaf Cap - her brother from Norway Hugo Cap Camille Cap Outi Cap Chameleon Cap Shizuka Cap Sakura Cap Yoshi Cap - she comes to his defense whenever Dennis bullies him Louis Cap Joon-ho Cap Jae-hwa Cap Jin Cap Ji Min Cap - Catherine is very close to Ji Min Jung Cap Ji-Kwong Cap Daisuke Cap Toshio Cap Hiromi Cap Yusake Cap Marie Cap Ynès Cap Matteo Cap Tariko Cap Henri Cap In Supernanny Mysteries Trivia *Her full name is Catherine Coco Cap *She loves the Madeline book series *Her favorite movies are Disney's The Aristocats, American Girl: Grace Stirs Up Success, Madeline, Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back), Stowaway in the Sky, Disney's Beauty and the Beast, Le Ballon rouge, and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie *Her favorite food is pound cake * she has a Grace Thomas doll, the 2015 American Girl doll of the year; she also has a Madeline doll *Her favorite dessert are eclairs *For Halloween 2033, she dressed up as Madeline *Her favorite theme park is Disneyland Paris *She has a Disneyland autograph book and pen *Her favorite flower is the lily *Her favorite color is red *Her favorite city is Paris *Her favorite cheeses are Babybel and Brie Future Category:Children Category:Females Category:School-Age Children Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:People Category:Girls Category:Vigintuplets Category:Vigintuplet Siblings Category:Fraternal Vigintuplets Category:Fraternal Vigintuplet Siblings Category:People from France Category:People adopted from France Category:People adopted from Europe Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from France Category:Children adopted from France Category:Children adopted from Europe Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Daughters Category:Girls from France Category:Girls adopted from France Category:Girls adopted from Europe Category:People born in 2029 Category:People born in October Category:People with Blue Eyes Category:People with Blonde Hair Category:Children in Ballets Category:Children in School Plays Category:People from New York Category:Preschoolers